prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuffle Precure
Maaya Higashi/Cure Prism-''' Maaya is a 15 year old third year in Hidashi Middle School. She is clumsy, a little love for food, and she is a bit sensitive. She is in the school fashion club. Her '''alter ego is Cure Prism, and her power is love. She tends to say "So Happy in love." 1.1 Appearance 1.2 Personality 1.3 Cure Form 1.4 Powers 1.5 Friends 1.6 Family 1.7 Trivia Appearance: In her real form, she wears a dark pink dress in her civilization form. She wears a blue legging jeans, and she wears white shoes. In her school uniform, it is Autumn Red with a green skirt. On her coat is a pink ribbon. She wears white socks, with brown shoes. Her hair is pink down with a small side tail. In her cure form, she is wearing a pink like princess top with a hot pink bow with a heart in the middle. She has a hint of hot pink on her top. Her skirt is pink with a small bow with a keychain. Her hair grows longer into a side tail with a hot pink bow to hold it. Her gloves are pink. Her boors are pink with a bow on it. Personality In her real form, she is clumsy, and sensitive. She likes to do fashion but she is a bit of a crybaby. She is not into sports as she hates it. She is a fond of other students that does things that she can't do. She is also is very caring to her family, and her friends In her cure form, she is strong, and brave, not like in her real form she is more confident than when she is. She is less clumsy. When there is a fight, she will be there. Cure Form Cure Prism-''' Cure Prism is Maaya's alter ego. She is the leader of the cures, and she is the first to be transformed. Her first transformation was in the shrine of love. '''Ultra Cure Prism- '''Ultra Cure Prism is the ultimate transformation of Cure Prism. She appeared in the end of the fandom series. '''Angel Cure Prism- '''Angel Cure Prism is never seen in the fandom series but in the fandom movie Shuffle Precure Get Together! Powers Her power is '''Prism Love '''which defeated the villain monster Kipling. She puts all her dreams in her keychain which unlocks her heart to summon the power within her. In her Ultra Cure Prism form, her powers combine with her friends to make '''Precure Shuffle Heart. Friends 'Hisako Kasai- '''Hisako is Maaya's best friend since elementary. She is her next door neighbor, and she goes to the same middle school as her. She is also a precure along with Maaya. '''Michiko Naito-' Maaya met Michiko in her class. Michiko looks up to Maaya has her own big sister. She is often seen in the courtyard or the roof as she wants quiet time. She is also a precure along with Hisako and Maaya. 'Motoko Chiba-' Matoko is the school's vice president. Maaya looks up to her because she is the popular girl in her second year class. Motoko can be very caring to Maaya when Maaya becomes upset. She is also a precure along with Hisako, Michiko, and Maaya '''Mimori Hano- '''Maaya tends to be scared of Mimori. Mimori oftens scolds Maaya for her clumsiness but tends to care for her. She is mostly looked up by Maaya. She is also a precure like Hisako Michiko and Motoko. Family '''Hiroki Higashi- '''Hiroki is Maaya's younger brother. Maaya tends to make fun of Hiroki as he always taunts her for her clumsyness, and a liking for food. Hiroki doesn't mind her friends as he likes to go around them to tell them about her. '''Kensaku Higashi- '''Kensaku is Maaya's dad. He is a little goofy, and tends to cry when Maaya doesn't like it. He is dramatic, and funny. Maaya's dad works at a famous restaurant called Otoyaki Dumplings. '''Aiko Higashi- '''Aiko is Maaya's mom. She rarely stays home because she is world wide famous model. Maaya looks up to her because she is her favorite. Aiko depends on Kensaku to deal with the kids in the house when she is gone. '''Hisae Asato- '''Hisae is Aiko's mother, Kensaku's mother in law, Maaya, and Hiroki's grandmother. She lives in Osaka in a shrine. She is often alone, and likes it. Hisae actually knows about the precures as she was one before them. Trivia * Maaya is the third to be into fashion, first was Aono Miki, and second was Kuruki Erika * She is the second to say "So Happy" just like Miyuki Hoshizora but "Smile Smile" * She is same like other cures except for Misumi Nagisa, Huuyga Saki, and Hojo Hibiki, that she is not into sports. * She is the third cure to have a side tail, the first was cure beat, second was cure etoile. * Her birthday is April 24th, so she is a Taurus. Category:Characters